


Dear Forever,

by Kisleth



Series: Do You Love Me? Check Yes or No [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not-So Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More notes, but this time they aren't from a secret admirer.</p><p>
  <i>Or</i>
</p><p>Five times that Clint left Phil a note for when he wasn't around, and the one time he was there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Forever,

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I don't know why I'm suddenly still writing a lot on my Prince Clint fic (that I mentioned in my last story posted. It's now named 'In Which There Be Dragons') and yet writing other things? Oh well, I'm not going to complain!
> 
> Also, this is entirely VisibleMarket's fault. She wrote something sad and wanted something cute and suddenly I had inspiration for this.

**1.**

Clint never stopped writing Phil little notes, but they became fewer and wound up in more random places. Like his apartment. Or on his car. He continued to collect and date them all, and when he wanted to see how their lives had progressed, he could just open up the book (the first one, at least) and read their romance all over again.

Today he doesn’t reread them, but he does add a few more to the book.

 _Don’t forget our reservation at Ninja. 8pm_ — had been left on top of his phone before he’d left for work yesterday.

 _Forgive the cliche, but last night was amazing. Thank you for dropping me off at HQ, I’m sorry I won’t be there for your birthday_. — His birthday isn’t for a few days, but Phil is certain that Clint has some plan laying in wait for the day itself, whether he’d be around for it or not.

**2.**

Phil wakes up to a crinkle and sees that there is a sticky note on his boyfriend’s pillow, instead of his boyfriend. He frowns and wonders how in the word that Clint can get out of bed without waking him. Phil used to be a light sleeper, but maybe he just feels so safe with Clint by his side… He rubs at his eyes to dash the sleepy seeds away and be able to read what was written.

_Disaster at my apartment. Pipes broke. I need to see what I can salvage. Sorry we won’t be able to get our snuggly morning sleep-in :(_

Phil sighs and checks the clock. It’s late enough that he won’t feel bad about not sleeping longer, and Clint’s far more important than sleeping in—especially when sleeping in doesn’t mean as much when alone. Clint’s ruined him for ever sleeping alone again.

**3.**

This note has to be one of the most memorable. Phil hasn’t even opened it yet, he’s just staring at the purple dart in the dartboard (since when did he have one of those?). He snorts and tugs the dart out, frowning when he feels something oddly shaped under the paper. He unwraps it and a key falls out. Phil stares.

And stares.

And stares some more.

Finally, he tears his eyes away from the key to look at the note.

_Move in with me?_   
_11622 227th St, Cambria Heights_

Phil knows, without a doubt, what his answer is, but he doesn’t know which way to tell him is best, so he just grabs his car keys and heads out to Cambria Heights.

**4.**

For Phil’s birthday, before he and Clint can meet up for their date, he’s left a note. This one strays for the usual sticky note or index card (or that one time where Clint stole a bunch of Sitwell’s business cards to write funny haikus for everyone and watched Jasper unknowingly pass them out. Phil has five.). This one is on an envelope.

_A preview for later tonight ;)_

Phil opens up the envelope and is _very_ glad that there was no one else in his office and that the door was shut. He doesn’t need witnesses to see him choke on his coffee. Inside the envelope is a picture of Clint naked, sprawled out on their bed, naked except for the birthday garland across his hips that barely hid anything. He had even strategically gotten the two P’s to cover what was clearly (from the hole in the P’s) his erection.

Phil swallows a little and glances at the clock. Three more hours until their reservation. Maybe, if he works quickly, he can go home in an hour and put those other two to _good_ use.

**5.**

This is Phil’s least favorite note. It is taped to the coffee maker, forbidding him delicious coffee. It isn’t ‘out of order’ because if that were true, he’d just buy a new coffeepot. No, the doctors had told Clint to not let him have anything but decaf for a week. The note read:

_NO COFFEE DAYS:_

_1   2   3   4   5   6   7_

Each morning Clint crosses out another day. It’s agony, but Phil does it. Just like he doesn’t overstress himself by trying to take on too much paperwork, or emails, or do much more than relax and watch TV.

For a _week_. It is hell.

Once it’s over, he tapes it into the book. On the same page is all the encouraging notes that Clint left over the span of the week to keep him going. At the end of it all, they had the doctors run their tests (and it was a weird test that apparently caffeine interferes with? They asked but didn’t follow the moon speak that is Earth-Alien medical terminology).

The week officially ends with a copy of the test pasted at the bottom of the page (as well as one last note, that had been taped against Phil’s favorite, most expensive coffee he only drank to treat himself. Hell Week is suddenly looking up. It simply says: _I knew you could do it_ ).

**+1**

Clint wraps his arms around Phil’s middle and tucks his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder as he stirs the spaghetti sauce they’d made together. Phil hums and leans back into him and it’s then that he notices how Clint is fidgeting. Just a little. “What’s up?” He asks, tipping his head back onto Phil’s shoulder.

“Well, y’know how… I’m really bad at saying important shit?” Phil raises an eyebrow and they both know that Clint’s talking about how his first ‘I love you’ was written on a coffee stained napkin.

“Yes.” Phil turns in Clint’s arms to press a kiss to his lips. “But that’s just part of the Clint Barton package that I know and love.”

“This is one of those times.” He tugs Phil away from the stove and into the middle of the room. “Uh, close your eyes?” Phil obliges and feels Clint lean around him to check. There’s a rustle, and a shaky breath, before Clint asks him to open them.

Phil’s breath catches in his throat as he looks before him where Clint holds a little open wooden box. Tucked into the lid is a note, and below are two gold bands. He doesn’t even have to read the note to know what it says. “Of course,” he says, his voice shaking with emotion. He turns in Clint’s arms and tugs him into a hard, eager kiss.

When they finally pull back, panting, with Phil’s hands tangled into Clint’s hair and Clint holding the box at the small of his back. “Of _course_ , I’ll marry you.”


End file.
